


The Grudging Punster

by OneLoneStar



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Nerd Girlfriends, Sanvers - Freeform, SanversWeek, Science Nerds, day2, horrible science puns, so much fluff it's scientifically bad for you but not really bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 05:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11247699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneLoneStar/pseuds/OneLoneStar
Summary: A high school AU where Alex and Maggie meet when they are paired up at the science center. Maggie loves puns, Alex isn't the biggest fan.For Sanversweek day 2!





	The Grudging Punster

**Author's Note:**

> For @queercapwriting 's Sanvers Week Day 2: Nerd Girlfriends

Alex Danvers did not do anything halfway. Maybe this was due to the pressure Eliza put on her to achieve more, to do more, to be a better role model for Kara. Maybe it was because Alex would do anything, anything, to avoid being like the kids who sat in the back of the classroom and made jokes at the teacher’s expense. Either way, Alex Danvers didn’t half-ass anything. This included, of course, being a nerd. If Alex was going to be teased for her proclivity towards science, then she was very well going to be the best gosh-darned science student her high school had ever seen. 

And so when her chemistry teacher mentioned the internship at the science center that was technically only open to seniors, but such an over-qualified and darling junior shouldn’t have a difficult time getting in, it seemed like the only natural choice for Alex. 

An interview and teacher recommendation later, Alex Danvers found herself standing outside the Midvale Science Center, an excitable Kara Danvers hovering—actually hovering, despite her best attempts to remain on the ground—beside her. 

“Kara!” Alex yanked on her little sister’s hand. “On Earth, people aren’t supposed to float, the gravity just doesn’t allow it!”

“Oops,” Kara giggled to herself, her toes skimming the ground again. “I’m just….just…so excited! You are going to be so good at this, and there’s going to be so much science, and Eliza said that we can get ice cream later, to celebrate you!”

Alex sighed. Only Kara would be so excited for the sister she met only months before—and for the promise of ice cream.

Her sister’s hand tightly clenched in hers, Alex stepped into the science center—and was greeted by a cold smirk from the lady in front of her. 

“Oh good, you’re here, and you’re what, only ten minutes late?” The woman whose name tag read ‘Cat Grant’ murmured, her voice chilly. 

“Oh! Um, my sister’s super sorry! It’s my fault she’s late, I was just so excited to come here today! The science on this planet is very exciting!” Kara stammered, her fingers flying up to adjust her glasses as a blush bled across her cheeks.

“I do not care why you were late, just make sure it doesn't happen again,” the lady drawled. “Now, run along. The other volunteers are meeting in conference room C, surely you can find that on your own?”

Alex nodded and scampered away, feeling only a little bit bad to be leaving Kara stammering in front of Cat. 

* * *

“And you must be Alexandra,” the volunteer coordinator, ‘J’onn,’ his name tag said, greeted from the front of the room.

“Alex,” Alex quickly interjected. Alexandra was only for her mother. 

“Alex, we’re just getting started. Why don’t you partner with Miss Sawyer over there who can show you the ropes?” 

Alex followed J’onn’s finger to the most beautiful girl in the room. Looking at her, Alex felt like she was living every clichéd first-meeting moment from all the rom-coms that Kara had become so obsessed with. But clichéd movies be damned, this girl was stunning. Her smile must have been the moon reincarnated; it stole all the light from the room and redirected it all toward Alex. 

* * *

“I wish I were Adenine because then I could get paired with U!” Maggie whispered as they roamed the halls of the science center, and Alex fought hard to tamp down on the smile that threatened to betray her entire smooth facade.

“We’re already paired together, Sawyer, no need for the pick-up lines,” Alex drawled. She immediately regretted her word choice, however. What if the girl wasn’t flirting at all? What if she was just being friendly? Now Alex had gone and made a fool of herself, right in the first three minutes.

However, Maggie seemed undeterred. “Ooh, a last name type of girl, are you, Danvers? I could get used to that.”

Alex’s cheeks burned. How could she tell Maggie, this girl that she just met, that she was unworthy to say her first name? ‘Maggie’ sounded like a prayer, and Alex, Alex was far too broken to be allowed to pray to such a beautiful goddess. 

Alex and Maggie spent the rest of the day working alongside each other in the science center; answering questions and directing foot traffic. Alex, however, proved to be less useful as she’d hoped. For the first time she could remember, Alex found herself tongue-tied when discussing science. She was sure it was just because she was tired, it had absolutely nothing to do with the beautiful girl standing next to her.

“Hey, Danvers!” Maggie bounded up to Alex after their lunch break. The shorter girl braced herself on Alex’s shoulder, and Alex fought to regulate her breathing. “Whenever I’m near you, I undergo anaerobic respiration.”  
“Maybe—maybe you should get an inhaler then, Sawyer. Wouldn’t want you passing out on me, now,” Alex stammered back. That wasn’t just being friendly, was it? That definitely qualified as flirting—simply friendly people didn’t hold people’s shoulders and use cheesy science lines, did they?

* * *  
As J’onn dismissed the volunteers for the afternoon, Maggie found Alex once more. “Here,” she pressed a small piece of paper into Alex’s palm, curling her fingers around Alex’s. In that moment, it was as though Maggie was a battery and Alex was the conductor; the electricity that surged through her made her heart race and her eyes light up. 

“I had fun with you today, see you next week—or maybe before?” Maggie asked, her cocky smile slipping for a moment. Alex, speechless, just squeezed her fingers by way of reply. 

* * *  
Later, once Alex’s heart rate had returned to normal and she had finally, finally, finally stopped blushing, she opened the note from Maggie.

Danvers, I want to stick to u like glue-cose. Call me? (424)635-2468 —Sawyer.

Although she’d never admit it, that night Alex went compiled a list of science puns of her own.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr @thedayyoudisappear
> 
> Should I write a follow-up fic for this one after Sanvers week finishes? Let me know!


End file.
